


Relaxation

by AkikoFumi



Series: Sinful Saturday Prompts [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Hand Jobs, IronFalcon - Freeform, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Massage, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sam is an awesome Husband, Sinful Saturday, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkikoFumi/pseuds/AkikoFumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony disappears into his lab for three days and comes back with a sore neck. Luckily for him, he has an awesome husband, because Sam knows exactly how to get Tony to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous sent: "ironfalcon (established-relationship) smut; tony spends 3+ days in the workshop doing whatever you decide and comes out late in the evening with a sore neck and sore shoulders and Sam, being the wonderful boyfriend/lover/husband, offers to give him a full body massage in their bedroom. :) Things heat up~"
> 
> Thanks for the Prompt and I hope you enjoy this!

When Tony _finally_ emerges from the lab after having holed himself up down there for three days, Sam takes in his husband’s appearance with a raised brow.

Tony looks… _well_. He looks like he has been doing nothing but working. His hair sticks in every direction, there is a burn in his tank top (Sam makes a mental note to ask about that later), he has grease stains everywhere, from his pants to the bits of skin showing.

Tony _also_ looks tired and stiff and Sam catches him when he passes the couch. Only the hand on his wrist seems to snap the genius out of his mind and Sam smiles at the surprised expression.

“Hey there, sweetheart”, he says softly. Tony automatically smiles back at him, easy and open.

“Hey”, he says back, slumping into Sam’s hold when he wraps both arms around him. The scent of metal and oil that always hovers around Tony is stronger now. Sam runs his hands over his husband’s back, up his side and then smoothes them over Tony’s shoulders – which gets him a wince.

“Sore neck”, Tony explains without being asked. “Sore shoulders. ‘m not as young as I used to be…”

Sam kisses him softly. “Shush”, he says and takes Tony’s hand. “That’s what you get after three days working. Let’s get you clean up and then I’ll give you a massage, okay?”

Tony beams at him, that spark of excitement returning to his tired eyes at the offer. “You spoil me, Sammy.”

“I’m just a really awesome husband”, Sam replies with a laugh and leads Tony away to their floor.

Half an hour later, Tony (freshly showered and still deliciously naked) is lying down on the bed, face buried in his arms. “Don’t take it personally if I fall asleep”, he says. He definitely sounds tired, but Sam pays it no mind; he straddles Tony, grinning at the soft gasp he gets for sitting down on Tony’s ass.

The little bottle of massage oil makes the room smell tropical when Sam opens it and pours some of the clear liquid into his palm, taking a moment to warm it up. Tony makes an almost obscene noise when Sam starts kneading his shoulders, instantly relaxing.

Sam works quietly for a while, massaging the tension out of Tony’s shoulders and neck. He loves to see the way his husband quite literally _melts_ under his touch, going lax. He’s not asleep yet; Sam can tell Tony is awake still from the soft gasps and relieved groans he makes whenever Sam’s fingers work out another tense spot.

It’s probably not intentional but… Sam can feel the noises start to affect him. He doesn’t even mean to. But he hasn’t shared the bed with Tony in three days and now he has his husband spread out under him, completely naked, completely relaxed…

Sam bends forward and presses a kiss to Tony’s shoulder. At the low, pleased hum he starts to leave kisses everywhere he can reach, peppering them across Tony’s neck. It’s quite innocent – until he scrapes his teeth over his husband’s skin.

Tony shivers in response and shifts and Sam is all too aware of his awaking erection, the arousal creeping into his voice and making it sound hoarse when he leans to Tony’s ear and whispers: “Turn around for me.”

He gets off his lover just enough to actually allow him some movement and the spark of arousal grows at the heated expression on Tony’s face. They don’t even speak; they don’t _have_ to. It’s enough that Sam leans forward until he can kiss his husband, chaste at first but then Tony opens his lips, so willing and Sam groans low in his throat, tongue pushing past to taste his lover.

They start to move slowly against each other; Tony’s hips bucking up every now and then, his hard erection pushing urgently against Sam’s ass. Only the boxers Sam’s wearing keep them from direct skin contact but the friction is amazing nonetheless.

“If- If I’d known I’d get this- _ah_ \- I’d have come up earlier-”, Tony gasps and grips Sam’s hips, pushing their bodies harder together.

Sam only grins, ignoring the heat rising to his cheeks. He finally gives in to Tony’s impatient fingers tugging at his boxers and maneuvering them off, before distracting his genius with another filthy kiss, grinding down against Tony’s erection. For a moment, Sam seriously considers getting off like this; just rutting against Tony, staying close – but then he has a different idea.

He wants to make this about Tony. Spoil his husband a little.

So Sam traps Tony’s hands and pins them to the mattress, sitting back up. He shivers under the heated glance tracking his movements, groans when Tony thrusts up against him once more. “Stop it”, Sam scolds gently but he can’t restrain himself from pressing into the motion. “Lie back and enjoy.”

He kisses Tony, then peppers a trail of kisses all over his husband’s body. He traces the ARC reactor with his tongue, nipping at the metal casing. Sam closes his lips around one of Tony’s nipples, feeling him writhe and move up into the contact – but he doesn’t keep at it long, quickly continuing his travel downwards, over Tony’s stomach and the breathless half-shouted version of his name when Sam _finally_ presses his lips to the straining erection of his husband sends tingles through him.

Sam keeps one hand on Tony’s hip, pressing him down as he runs his tongue over the tip and then takes him into his mouth as far as he can. He can feel Tony’s body vibrating, muscles straining in an effort to keep still. Sam keeps teasing him for a while, enjoys the little broken sounds Tony makes. They’re not quite moans yet, just soft _ah ah ah’s_ that tell Sam that Tony is trying (and failing) to keep quiet.

He can’t let that go on, though. He wants to hear Tony, wants audible proof that he’s enjoying this. Sam dives down on Tony’s cock one last time, working to relax his throat and taking him in to the root.

Tony arches off the bed at that, mouth falling open in a soundless cry – but Sam tops it off, s _wallows_ around the length and Tony shouts, fingers digging into the sheets as he’s overwhelmed with pleasure. Not a heartbeat after, Sam feels one of his lover’s hands in his hair, tugging but not pushing. It’s a sign for him that Tony is close.

So Sam pulls off, _slowly_ , only pausing to suck hard at the tip which earns him another breathless moan and then a string of curses when he pulls away completely.

“Sam- Sam, come on, that’s, that’s- that’s not fair, please, baby, I need-”

He kisses Tony silent. “Not so impatient, love”, Sam mumbles back with a wicked grin. “I’m not done with you. Pass me the lube, will you?”

It’s a testament of how desperate and aroused Tony is that he’s not at all his usual graceful self when he grabs the small bottle they keep on the nightstand and tosses it at Sam. He’s glaring too; but the effect is ruined by the deep red blush on his cheeks and the way he’s still trembling with need.

Sam presses a soothing kiss to his husband’s hipbone and squeezes some lube onto his fingers before he rings his lips around Tony’s cock again and at the same time runs one slick finger over the twitching hole. The reaction comes instantly; Tony yelps, hips bucking up before he can stop himself. Sam is prepared for that though, doesn’t stop sucking his lover off. It’s more of a distraction because he keeps teasing Tony’s entrance with his lube-slicked fingers, loving the way it causes the genius to moan and tremble.

He pushes one finger into Tony’s heat and looks up at the sharp gasp from his lover. The dark eyes are watching him closely and Sam wants to get up and kiss Tony. His husband looks like he’s dizzy with pleasure but still wanting more. So Sam gives him more.

A second finger joins the first, exploring, stroking the velvety inner walls and curling _just_ right. At the same time, Sam swallows Tony’s cock again, alternating between pressing his tongue flatly against the underside when he has him fully in his mouth or sucking hard at the tip.

It’s a thing of beauty to watch Tony come apart completely, to feel him tremble, body vibrating with lust. When Sam brushes against the small bundle of nerves, Tony’s cry echoes in their bedroom and sets Sam’s nerves on fire.

He knows he’s driving his husband absolutely crazy, stimulating him two ways at once. Tony can’t seem to decide whether he wants to buck up, bury himself deeper in Sam’s hot mouth, or if he wants to push down onto Sam’s fingers working him open.

Sam _loves_ that he is able to take Tony apart like this and he sucks harder, fingers driving into Tony with a clear purpose. He can tell exactly how wrecked his husband is just by the sounds he makes; at first it’s still coherent, curses and moaned versions of Sam’s name. Then it’s reduced to _just_ Sam’s name, to soft groans and loud, breathless moans.

And right now, Sam can tell that Tony is moments away from coming because he’s not even able to form words anymore, just makes low, broken sounds, occasionally managing a _“Sam- S-Sam, please-“_

Sam rubs soothing circles into Tony’s hip, no longer bothering to hold him down. His husband thrusts up, shallow, uncoordinated movements accompanied by breathless cries. It only takes a couple of more thrusts of Sam’s fingers before Tony shouts, body tensing up as he comes, hard, shaking with the force of his orgasm.

But Sam doesn’t _stop_. He keeps pushing his fingers in and out of Tony’s hole, all loose and wet and ready, keeps his mouth around Tony’s cock until he feels fingers in his hair again; the tug this time being a request to release Tony.

Sam pulls away slowly, sits back on his heels to look at his husband. Their eyes meet and Sam grins, pointing at his throat and thoroughly enjoys the way Tony’s mouth falls open in a silent moan when he swallows the come still on his tongue.

“You’ll be my death”, Tony groans, but wraps his arms around Sam when he comes to lie down next to him. “Seriously. My fragile heart can’t keep up with that.”

“That coming from _you_ , Mister Playboy, I’ll take that as a compliment”, Sam replies with a smile and then moans when Tony’s fingers wrap around his own forgotten erection. He lets his head fall forward with a groan, teeth worrying over Tony’s neck as he thrusts lazily into Tony’s hand.

“You didn’t come”, Tony mumbles. The reply Sam has at the ready gets cut off by an unexpected twist of Tony’s hand, pumping him harder. “Didn’t want to fuck me, hm?”

Sam moans again, squeezes his eyes shut as he shivers in pleasure. “Want to”, he pants against his husband’s neck. “But you said- _ah, fuck-_ said you were tired. This is enough.”

Tony kisses him softly at this, taking his chance to make Sam moan now. His tongue explores Sam’s mouth while his fingers run along the shaft, adding just the right amount of pressure and friction. It doesn’t take long; Sam is too riled up from before and soon he gasps into Tony’s neck, arches up into the touch and spilling over Tony’s fingers.

By the time Sam has calmed down and his breath comes more even than before, he notices that Tony has long since fallen asleep, cheeks still rosy.

With a soft smile, Sam steals one kiss and decides that they can clean up tomorrow; for now, he cuddles closer to Tony, entangles their limbs and gives in to the post-coital exhaustion pulling him under.


End file.
